powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Tsukumaro Ogami
"Sparkling Silver Wolf~GaoSilver!" Tsukumaro is a1,062 year old Gao Warrior from the Heian period, born Tsukumaro Oogami (大神 月麿, Ōgami Tsukumaro?). 1,000 years ago, GaoGod was defeated by Hyakkimaru, a fusion of the Highness Dukes. In desperation, Tsukumaro took the Dark Wolf Mask, which would give him the extra power they'd need to defeat the Org. Despite the warnings of the priestess, Murasaki, that the mask would possess him, he donned it. The energy within the mask, the Thousand-Year Evil, gave him the ability to combine his three Power Animals into GaoHunter. Shirogane lasted long enough to defeat Hyakkimaru, then the mask transformed him into Loki. He begged the other Gao Warriors to stop him while he still had a vestige of control, so they sealed him within a tomb. Centuries later, Shirogane was released from his seal by Ura to fight against the present day Gaorangers, fully under the mask's control. Although he initially perceived himself as a full-Org, he began to show aspects of his true self, such as tending the wounds of Sae and helping an injured wolf. Once the mask was destroyed and the evil energy was released, he was returned to his human form. By fighting with all of his strength to save the Gaorangers from Chimera Org, his Power Animals rewarded him with the G-Brace Phone that would allow Shirogane to transform into GaoSilver. Afterwards, he spent most of his time trying to make up for his past sins against the Gaorangers. Shirogane was very distant towards the Gaorangers and declined Kakeru's invitation to move into Gao's Rock with the others. Instead, he stayed in the pool hall, Billiard Jack. He was reluctant to accept help from the other Gaorangers during his battle with Loki, but he opened up once GaoWolf led the others to him and he realized that the others trusted him despite the things he did while he was Loki. Eventually Shirogane finally left go of the past once his personal batlle with Ura finally ended. While relaxing, he enjoys playing billiards and the flute, and he also has the ability to detect Org disturbances from the winds. After the final battle, he traveled across the world alone although he initially planned to travel with Sae. Shirogane eventually returned to aid his teammates in regaining their G-Phones, fighting by their side one final time before leaving without saying goodbye. He explained to a curious Shurikenger that it's painful for him. He is the first non-core warrior to appear in a theatrical Super Sentai movie as well as the first non-core warrior whose actor is officially credited in the opening credits, starting with episode 28. GaoSilver Power Animals *GaoHunter **GaoWolf **GaoHammerhead **GaoLigator *GaoGod **GaoLeon **GaoCondor **GaoSawshark **GaoBuffalo **GaoJaguar Arsenal *G-Brace Phone *Gao Jewels *Gao Hustler Rod **Saber Mode **Sniper Mode **Break Mode *Wolf Roader *Gao Weapon: Gao Hustler Rod (Saber, Sniper, and Break Mode). *Special Attacks: Silver Wolf Full Moon Cut Also see *Merrick Baliton Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Silver Category:Sentai 6th Ranger